


To Be a Team

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean does a lot of thinking, Dean has feelings, Dean is confused, Possessive Jeff, Possessive Seth, Reminiscing, possessive roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: After Dean gets a taste of what he’s been missing all this time, he’s not about to pass up the opportunity to have it again. And maybe, just maybe, he’s not the only one that’s missed being part of a team. But following the events of Extreme Rules, what Dean thought he wants might be exactly what, or rather who, he needs.





	1. Raw, 29 May 2017

**Author's Note:**

> So, for reference, I wrote this between the Raw prior to Extreme Rules, so I am entirely making up the results of the PPV to fit my plot… So enjoy the fiction!
> 
> Also, the first chapter is pretty much just set up for the actual story…

Dean feels like he’s on top of the world! He had forgotten how _thrilling_ it was to be part of a team, having two other people depending on you, cheering for you, helping you, and going up against three other people that just didn’t stand a chance. Yeah, he may be crazy, but he’s not stupid, and he’s definitely not oblivious. He knows this feeling and he loves it. Even after the Hardys went their own way after their tag match, Dean still felt like he was on a high that just wouldn’t quit.

There are a few things that Dean has never been all that spectacular at, one of which is processing his thoughts. The deep, meaningful ones are a particular point of aversion for him. But with this elation buzzing through his veins, the lunatic knew he had some serious thinking to do.

After Dean has a moment to calm down a bit, all he wants is to do it again. And again. And again. He wants to feel that thrill rush through him night after night. He knew he wanted to be in another tag match. He is man enough to admit he had that itch nudging at the back of his mind for months now. It was why he had jumped at the chance to move to Raw during the shakeup. He hoped that being around his old teammates would spark something, even if was only for one match. But Dean’s hopes and dreams have a tendency not to come to fruition, it’s why he’s always been more of a hit first and think about it later kind of guy.

It’s been weeks since Dean showed up on Raw and he hasn’t seen Seth or Roman in person since then. They’ve been working and traveling together for weeks and they’ve all been busy… Dean considers that it’s partly his fault but the Miz decided to follow his lead and cross brands to continue being a thorn in Dean’s side.

The high starts to fade as Dean makes a decision. He’s going to talk to them. He’s going to find out if the SHIELD can make a return.

A screen catches his attention before he walks out of the locker room. Roman is being interviewed about his upcoming match against Seth. It’s short and leaves Dean rolling his eyes and heading back to his things. There is no way those two are going to get along anytime soon.

 


	2. Extreme Rules, 4 June 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can’t seem to put this story down, so I’m changing up what I wrote about the PPV before to line up with what actually happened… while adding the ship I kinda want to see at the moment…

Dean feels like he took one too many sucker punches to the gut. He figured the Miz would try something underhanded to get him disqualified, and he did. The blond can’t decide whether he’s proud that he didn’t lose his title to a disqualification or seething that the Miz was able to pin him.

He manages to drag himself back to the locker room where he proceeds to unwrap his wrists. He doesn’t get any further before he lets out a groan and drops his head in his hands. He doesn’t really want to stick around any longer. He feels almost ashamed of what happened. Before he can get too far lost in his thoughts, he decides to shower the match off.

The water is provides a soothing burn. The heat soaks in to aching muscles and joints as the water washes away the grime. Dean’s mind goes blank and he pushes away the messages certain parts of his body are sending him. He knows he took a beating during the match but the last thing he wants to do is go have the trainers poking and prodding at already sore flesh.

By the time Dean drags himself back to the locker room in a hoodie and sweatpants, the steel cage has been lowered and he can hear the crowd’s roar as the tag team competitors enter the ring. He drops down into one of the seats in front of the monitor and settles in to watch the match. Maybe watching a classic Hardy cage match will lift his spirits.

Dean loses himself in the match. He has the utmost respect for Sheamus and Cesaro’s talent and determination, but he finds himself pulling for Matt and Jeff the entire time. Dean is on the edge of his seat the whole time but when Jeff leaps off the top of the steel cage for a beautiful swanton bomb, he’s on his feet cheering. The next few seconds are nerve wracking as Matt tries to pull Jeff out of the ring faster than Cesaro and Sheamus can climb over the cage. Dean’s heart sinks and he feels another one of those sucker punches to the gut right along with Jeff and Matt.

It looks like he wasn’t the only one to have an awful night. Apparently it just wasn’t a good night to be defending a title. Dean didn’t really want to be around when the Sheamus and Cesaro’s victory party rolls in, so he quickly shoves his things in his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He tries to suppress the wince when the weight hits a bruise he’ll regret tomorrow.

Dean slips out of the locker room before the crowd floods in and heads towards the back to leave. Going the long way would be worth it just to avoid everyone he could. He pauses when he comes up on two people.

“Jeff, please.” Matt is holding his brother’s shoulders and looking him over.

Jeff lets out a sigh and looks away. He spots Dean hesitating in the hallway and his expression softens ever so slightly. “Dean.”

Matt turns to follow his brother’s gaze. “Hey, man.”

After a slight hesitation, Dean walks over to them. “That was some match.” He rubs at the back of his half dry hair.

“Thanks. Same to you.” Jeff holds Dean’s gaze. “‘s a shame it didn’t go your way though.”

“Same to you.” Dean returns the phrase. “That final dive was incredible!”

Jeff grins and breaks the eye contact with Dean.

“Yeah, incredible but stupid.” Matt taps his brother’s shoulder with his fist. “I had to drag him out of the ring and now he’s refusing to go get checked out.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Jeff tries to placate his brother.

“I can’t blame you for that.” Dean agrees. “I don’t like getting manhandled after a match either.”

Matt looks from his brother to Dean. “So you haven’t gone by the trainers yet either?”

Dean takes a half step back and his free hand taps absently at his collarbone.

“Alright then. I’m going now and you two are coming with me.” Matt slips an arm around his brother’s shoulders and gives Dean a pointed look.

Dean concedes with a sigh and a motion for the brothers to lead the way.

The walk to the trainer’s room is relatively quiet except the occasional groan from an achy muscle. They check Dean out first and quickly approve him. He sits back and waits for the brothers, not sure what else to do.

“So what are your plans for the rest of the night?” Matt asks as he sits next to Dean after he gets checked out too.

“Plot revenge.” Dean smirks but there’s no real heat behind it as he watches Jeff’s face contort as the trainers test his back.

“Or drowning your sorrows?” Matt has his attention on his brother as well.

Dean lets out a humorless laugh. “My form of ‘drowning my sorrows’ doesn’t meet the wellness policy.”

Matt laughs, genuine and warm. “Yeah, ours doesn’t either.”

“I guess that’s just one more thing we have in common.” Jeff grins and looks at the two men.

“I wish I had someone like one of you to watch my back.” Dean doesn’t know what makes him say it, but it’s true. He knows he’s missed being part of a team, but being part of this dream team is just that, a dream.

“Are you telling me that someone as talented as you doesn’t have more offers than he can count?” Jeff steps right in front of Dean, who is only vaguely aware that the three of them are now alone in the room.

“No one really wants to deal with… a um…” Dean motions at his head as he continues, “lunatic.”

Jeff shares a look with his brother before focusing back on Dean. “Well, crazy is kinda our thing.”

Dean finds himself nervously tapping his thigh. “That must be nice for the two of you.”

“It could be for you too.” Matt bumps his shoulder against Dean’s.

“W-What are you saying…?” Dean’s attention flicks confusedly between the brothers.

“We’ve been thinking…” Matt begins, looking to Jeff to continue.

“Join our team?” Jeff leans closer to Dean as he waits for his answer.

Dean runs his tongue over his bottom lip and nods but before he can say anything Jeff seals his mouth in a kiss. Dean’s eyes slip shut as he lets himself enjoy what the other is doing.

Jeff pulls away with a muttered curse. “Sorry, I didn’t…” He looks away, running a hand over his jaw before steeling himself with a decision and turning back to Dean. “No, I’m not sorry for kissing you. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. But I am sorry that it was unprovoked and unwanted…” Jeff steps back like he plans to leave the room and Matt stands up as well.

“W-wait, wait,” Dean stumbles to his feet and reaches out, hoping to grab at least one of the Hardys and he manages to grab Matt’s arm. “Hold on just a minute.” He steps forward to place his other hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “You didn’t give me a chance to answer.” Dean holds Jeff’s gaze. “Yeah, the kiss was a little unprovoked but we’re all a little out of it right now. It wasn’t unwanted, though; I actually liked it. It’s just been a long time since someone’s kissed me like that…” Dean’s mind flickers to Seth but he quickly pushes the thought away before it has the chance to turn his stomach. “And I’d love to be a part of your team.”

Jeff’s face lights up and he turns to his brother who is grinning himself.

“Good.” Matt pats Dean’s shoulder. “We were planning to grab some takeout and head back to the hotel. You want to come with us?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods and goes to grab his bag where he dropped it when they came in the room. “I’d like that.” Dean follows them out, happy about the new opportunity and glad to finally have people that accept him, want him, and will have his back. It isn’t just something he’s missed, it’s something he needed.


	3. Raw, 5 June 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t really know how to tag the relationships for this story because it can be read as pretty much any combination of the following: Dean/Jeff, Dean/Jeff/Matt, past Dean/Seth, past Dean/Seth/Roman or just totally platonic for everyone… So you can imagine it as you see fit :)

Dean’s music hits and he saunters down the ramp and into the ring, more apathetic than truly upset. Yeah, he’s upset he lost his title, but that’s not what he’s here for tonight. He picks up the mic and motions to the sign beside him, welcoming everyone to the Ambrose Asylum.

“Now, as you already know, a grade A scumbag stole my title from me last night.” The crowd boos and Dean runs his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, considering what he’s going to say next. “I’m not too happy about it, but I can honestly say that I expected something like that to happen.” The crowd pops again and Dean waits for them to quiet down a bit before continuing. “But even if I wanted to do something about it, which I do – and I will – just not right now, I can’t do it right now because The Miz isn’t here tonight!” Dean laughs at the crowd’s reaction. He always has loved riling up an audience. “I know it’s disappointing, but that’s actually not what I came out here to talk about so let me go ahead and introduce my guests for tonight: the former and future tag team champions, and my _new tag team partners_!”

The Hardy Boyz’ theme plays and Jeff comes bouncing out followed by Matt carrying a potted plant. The brothers play off the crowd as they make their way to the ring. After climbing through the ropes, Jeff grabs one of the spare mics and drops a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, man, thanks for breaking the news to everyone!” Jeff grins. “We brought you a plant for the show.” Matt hands the potted plant over to Dean, who is practically grinning from ear to ear.

You guys are amazing!” Dean takes the plant with one arm and swings the other one around Matt in a half-hug. “We are going to be incredible together! The tag team division won’t know what him ‘em!” The blond gets distracted by the plant still in his arms. “Hey, can we get a stool for this little guy? Oh, thanks.” Dean happily takes the stool someone standing outside the ring slides under the ropes. He sits it up next to the sign and carefully places the plant down before turning back to the Hardys. “So, I like to keep my show nice and relevant, how about I ask you two some questions?”

Jeff and Matt both nod and Matt picks up the other spare mic.

“How are we going to go about getting your titles back?” Dean rubs his jaw and looks between the two brothers.

“Well—” Matt starts to answer but is cut off by music that has Dean’s brows knitting together in confusion as he looks to the top of the ramp.

Seth Rollins strides in with purpose and maybe the slightest hint of anger. “Wait, wait, wait… wait. Hold on just a minute.” He finally makes it in the ring as he’s rambling into another mic. “What is going on? Are you seriously saying that you’re not going after the Intercontinental Title? That you just lost? Last night? To go after the tag team titles with these two?” Seth scoffs as he motions to Matt and Jeff.

Matt crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, amused to see where this conversation is going. Jeff takes a step in front of Dean as if to protect him from Seth.

“So… what? You’re like a Hardy now?” Seth is clearly angry at this point.

“Yes.” Jeff replies flatly.

Seth lets out a humorless laugh and looks past Jeff at Dean. “This is ridiculous, Dean. Come on. If you want to go after the tag team titles, you should be partners with the people you’ve already won them with and not these two clowns!”

Dean laughs. “You’re joking, right?” He looks at Seth and stops laughing when he realizes that, no, he’s not joking. “Okay, I don’t know whether to be insulted that you think I’m that stupid or concerned that you’re dumb enough to honestly believe the SHIELD could ever get back together.” Dean actually gets a slight thrill when he realizes that his words are getting Seth all hot under the collar. He had always loved arguing with Seth but getting along with him used to be so much _better_. Too bad they would probably never get back to that place in their lives.

Seth gives Dean an insulted look. “You’re the one that’s been so busy they can’t so much as say hey!”

“Me?” Dean points at himself and looks around before focusing back on Seth. “Me? I’ve been here on Raw for how many weeks now and I haven’t even seen you or Roman? We haven’t spoken since the Royal Rumble, Seth! And, yeah, I was busy defending my title but you were off trying and failing to slay giants. And let’s face it, Roman is too busy trying to mark his territory to do anything other than stroke his own ego.”

As soon as Dean finishes his sentence, Roman Reigns is walking down to the ring to join the party.

“No offense to you and your ego, big dog, but nothing you say is going to change anything.” Dean cuts Roman off before he has a chance to speak.

“Dean,” Roman tries.

“Hey.” Jeff speaks up. “Dean’s made his decision. He’s with us now.”

Matt finally decides to talk as well. “Look. We found out we work great together; Dean really clicks with us. Jeff and I saw an opportunity and took it. Just because the two of you missed your chance, complaining about it isn’t going to change anything. I believe Dean has made that very clear. So unless you have something useful to add, I suggest you leave so that we can finish Dean’s show in peace.”

“Oh there’s no way we’re—” “This isn’t going to—” “We’re not—” “You better—” “Not the plant!”

Mics get thrown down as the fight breaks out. Seth lunges at Jeff while Roman grapples with Matt and Dean just tries to keep his new potted plant out of the fray.

Kurt Angle’s theme hits and he comes storming to the ring when no one stops their fighting. He quickly steps into the ring and pushes the wrestlers apart. “Hey! I’m not entirely sure why things are so heated out here, but I do know one thing. We settle our arguments in matches, not brawls. So,” Kurt takes a deep breath and looks at each of the men in the ring. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but we are going to have a two on two, tag team match to determine whose team Ambrose is going to be a part of.”

“What?” Jeff and Seth demand at the same time while Matt and Roman stare at each other down.

“Wait! I am not a trophy partner!” Dean objects, plant carefully handed off to one of the commentators.

“Well it looks like you are tonight.” Kurt shrugs.

“No way!” Dean flails his arms for emphasis. “There is not going to be a match to determine my future without me being in it.”

Kurt considers this for a moment before agreeing. “You’re right. That wouldn’t be fair to you. You’re going to be the referee.” He seems confident in his decision and turns to leave.

Dean is taken aback by the statement. He looks at the other four men still in the ring. Matt is conversing with Jeff, who appears rather upset at the news but completely excited for the match. Roman and Seth are arguing already and blaming each other for something that was probably both of their faults. Dean doesn’t know which side to approach so he just waits. He’s never been good with big decisions. He was eager to be part of a team again. Seth and Roman seemed to be the obvious choice but unless they were able to put all their crap aside, they could never be a functioning team again, if they ever really were. And then there’s the Hardys. They are already a spectacular team. Do they really need or even want him?

By the time Dean pulls himself from his thoughts the four men are halfway up the ramp. He shakes his head and follows behind them slowly. There is no telling how tonight will turn out, but it’s definitely going to be interesting…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this is the ending, I guess. I never really planned how the match would end because I couldn’t decide (Seth and Roman winning and reforming the SHIELD, Matt and Jeff winning Seth and Roman deciding to stay a team to prove to Dean that they can, or Matt and Jeff winning and becoming an amazing tag team with Dean). I might end up writing another part to this if someone wants to read it and helps me figure out which result to pursue…
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback are welcome!


End file.
